


Демо-версия

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Dark heaven
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017
Summary: Флэшбек, тайминг на момент времени, когда Саймон только начал сольную карьеру.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Флэшбек, тайминг на момент времени, когда Саймон только начал сольную карьеру.

— Перерыв пятнадцать минут! Промочите горло.

Минералка возбужденно шипит, когда Саймон отворачивает крышку, устало выдыхая в полумрак оживленной рубки. Эта студия звукозаписи — храм музыкальной инженерии, святилище технического прогресса. Здесь нет никого, кто не был бы профессионалом с необъятно большой буквы, разве что сам Саймон не дотягивает до них. 

— Послушай, как ты звучишь, послушай. — Подзывает его толстая рука инженера, и Саймон подходит к мониторам. Бегунок сдвигается в начало дорожки, и его голос, проигрываемый семью колонками, звучит так звонко, расходясь волной как будто из самого центра комнаты. 

«Мы попадем с тобой на небеса сегодня ночью, детка, мы попадем с тобой на небеса…»

Саймон впервые слышит свой голос настолько чужим. 

— Хорошо я тебя подтянул, а? Ты не в форме сегодня, походу. — Инженер довольно почесывает небритость на щеке.

— Да, может быть.

— И как тебе эта версия?

— Отлично… отлично!

Как будто провинившись, Саймон смущенно улыбается, и та же рука неожиданно хлопает его по спине. Минералка расплескивается, норовя попасть на широкое поле микшерного пульта, поросшего колючим лесом регуляторов, в недрах которого горят холодно-синие диоды. 

— Работал в таком редакторе? — Лысеющая голова кивает на интерфейс двух огромных мониторов с бесчисленными окнами эквалайзеров и гармоник. Сложная игра в трекинг, которую Саймон так и не освоил. 

— Да, мы пробовали, когда я был в Heaven. Но там была программка попроще…

— А, ясно. Что-нибудь примитивное, для этих… bedroom-musicians! 

У Саймона отбирают бутылку, вероятно, от греха подальше. Да, bedroom-musicians — куда более подходящее название для группы, которой они были. Даже слишком искреннее.  
Теперь-то он определенно «не из этих». Грустно улыбаясь, Саймон оглядывает рубку. Антураж настоящей орбитальной станции — так он чувствует это место, хотя находится здесь уже в третий раз. И снова думает о том, как светились бы глаза у Конора, окажись он сейчас рядом.

 

Саймон так уставал от музыки, что почти не слушал ее дома, стереосистема успела заскучать. Он достал из стойки диск с нарисованной маркером обложкой, острым, как молния, росчерком «Heaven» от угла до угла пластиковой коробки. Их первая и единственная демо-запись. Он поставил диск, лег на диван и закрыл глаза, сложив руки на груди.   
Ему показалось, что в дверь стучат.

 

Саймон постучал в дверь дома, ставшего ему родным. Это было летним вечером, когда семья Конора уехала на отдых. Ему было велено принести с собой повязку и надеть ее на глаза прежде, чем войти. 

— Не могу сдержаться, чтобы не снять ее! — признался он, чувствуя, что Конор ведет его по ступенькам вниз. — Мы спускаемся в подвал?

— Может, и в подвал… — В дружеском голосе звучало то же нетерпение. Ступеньки закончились. — А, может, и в нашу собственную студию!

Саймон задрал повязку раньше, чем Конор ее развязал. Бумажный абажур давал рассеянный оранжевый свет, оседающий на всяческих поверхностях захламленного подвала. Среди бытовой техники и пыльных ящиков величественно стоял небольшой пульт на треноге, рядом скромно блестела гитара в компании двух педалей и усилителя. Старые студийные наушники, конденсаторный микрофон и хорошенький ноут лежали на застеленной пледом кушетке. 

У Саймона перехватило дыхание.

— Где ты все это взял? — Сжимая повязку дрожащей от волнения рукой, он приблизился к пульту. 

— Одолжил, правда, всего на неделю. Ты ведь так хотел, чтобы мы, наконец, записали свои песни, вот я и решил…

Губы Конора были обездвижены торопливым и благодарным поцелуем, руки — заняты другими руками, сжимающими изо всех сил загрубевшие от гитарных струн пальцы. Обнявшись едва не до хруста костей, они терлись кончиками носов, а потом Саймон долго смотрел на любимое лицо. На длинные темные ресницы Конора, красные точки – отражения в его зрачках. 

— Я хотел обтянуть стены утеплителем — знаешь, чтобы поглощали звук, я это в интернете прочитал, что можно коврами стены завесить, но я нашел только утеплитель, такой, тканевый, да и тут слишком много тяжелой мебели…

Ковры, утеплитель — о чем он вообще? Саймон не мог сосредоточиться на бессвязной речи и смотрел только на обветренные губы, которые, двигаясь, обнажали белые зубы. Ему захотелось прикоснуться к ним языком, и он тотчас сделал это, снова перебив Конора и жутко его смутив.

— Тогда нам нужно записать за неделю все, что у нас есть! — Саймон нежно погладил пульт с мелкими царапинками. — Сколько успеем. Не будем отсюда вылезать!

— По правде сказать, будет здорово, если мы успеем записать хотя бы одну песню. Ты умеешь работать с пультом и редактором?

—Нет. А ты?

— И я нет…

Они беспомощно стояли плечом к плечу у пульта, не представляя, с чего начать, но радость открытия уже переполняла их с ног до головы. Губы не могли перестать улыбаться. 

— Ладно! Ладно, так даже интереснее. Чистая импровизация, настоящее творчество! У нас все получится, если мы будем вместе, верно? 

 

Вся запись искрит шумами, на голосе слишком много эха, как будто Саймон пел, стоя в пустой ванной. Барабаны слишком громкие, гитара Конора повизгивает, колонки хрипят. 

Саймон прижимает к глазу костяшку большого пальца и закусывает нижнюю губу. Песня заканчивается затухающим припевом, и его голос, его собственный голос, все повторяет и повторяет одно и то же, надрывно и весело:

«Мы попадем с тобой на небеса сегодня ночью, детка, мы попадем с тобой на небеса…»

Голос и гитара затихают с концами, как будто исчезая где-то далеко, в розовой полоске заката за окном. Туда, где им самое место. 

Господи, это было так плохо! И это было так хорошо. 

Во всяком случае, демо-версия его самого нравилась Саймону гораздо больше.


End file.
